Glimpse
by l-Arri-l
Summary: Ruby was sent back to the "pit" and Dean digs his way there to save her. But why would he want to save…her? Because she just might have exactly, what he needs-based on blonde Ruby.


**Ruby was sent back to the "pit" and Dean digs his way there to save her. But why would he want to save…her? Because she just might have exactly, what he needs.**

Glimpse:

Dean Winchester had no clue what the hell he was doing, trying to find a damn way into hell to save the girl that he despises. Well there was one-she had something that he needed. This bitch was drowning with information and about everything too. His mother perhaps; basing it off of what Sam had told him, a whole mess load about demons…_no shit Dean, she is one! _He thought bitterly as he made his way through the grave yard with his younger sibling.

Truth be told, he didn't want Sam coming about with him. This was much too dangerous.

He surveyed the shed as he leaned against the gravestone, and with the door still wide open from their last encounter with yellow eyes, there wasn't much to look at but a huge ass hole in the ground. Dean contemplated on going in, but Sam seemed eager too. "Come on, we gotta get that knife." Sam quipped. It was obvious that wasn't all he wanted, and even if he didn't want to admit it, he had a thing for Ruby. He smirked; Dean knew his brother too well perhaps.

"But we have the colt. We unleash Ruby she becomes a killer pain in the ass again. We don't need that, Sammy." He replied with a scoff.

"Doesn't matter, it can help us. She can help us." Sam remarked.

"Oh, queen bitch brainwashed you already huh?"

"That's beside the point Dean, I can really care less about if she gets out or not; we need that knife." His brother said to his shoes.

Dean remained silent for a few moments, before taking a step forward. He paused again. "What do we do when we get in, huh?" he asked with a raised brow. He studied his reaction, awaiting a reply with the upmost patience he could afford.

"I don't know. Kill them?"

Dean rubbed his face and looked off to the…hole looking thing. "I guess we'll see." He murmured "But not right now, let's just wait…" he continued, receiving an odd look from Sam.

..0

_Both Sam and Dead were sitting in the hotel room, silent, but observant. Every once and a while Dean would glance at the clock, and a shimmer of worry spiking his nerves when he did. He would stay strong on the outside, for Sam, ya know, but on the inside he was crumbling. He didn't want to have to go to hell, for what Ruby had said it was like "Torturing you beyond belief, every way possible." Of course it was hard to believe the bitch, because anything the demon said could be a possible lie. _

_Ruby emerged from the doorway right then, leaning against the frame. "Well, well, thinking of the devil." Dean said with a snort._

"_Aw, you were thinking about me? I'm flattered" She scoffed in a voice of sarcasm. _

"_Whatever, what are you here for now?" he said, his hand instinctively finding its place on the colts shaft. Sam snatched it from his grasp, tossing it on his own bed and turning to face Ruby._

"_I'd like you to know that I'm about to save your cute little ass once again, Dean" she remarked with a smirk on her features. She flicked a blonde strand of hair from her eyes, stalking forward._

"_Oh yeah? How's that?" he asked, and stood from his position. _

"_I sold my soul off to Lilith again. Mmm…You should be thankful. I'm getting my own ass down to the pit once again. FOR YOU." She frowned thoughtfully, albeit her facial was plagued in a grimace. _

_Dean studied her, along with Sam. _

"_How'd you do that? And how's that going to save my brother?" Sam asked, rising his chin._

"_Oh you know I may have arranged a little deal with the devil. Well, not the devil but you get the jist." Ruby replied, licking her own lips._

"_That's hard to believe, but it's the usual. You lie and I still go to hell" Dean snorted. "Wouldn't be much of a surprise ya know?"_

"_I would shut your mouth, jackass, because I'm telling the truth. You'll finally get your puny little wish, now. And I'll be out of your way. I give up my own damned life and Lilith leaves you be. Not that I can say the same for the other demons who want your heads on a platter." She retorted with a smirk._

"_And what would my wish be, huh? No matter what words come from your potty mouth there, I'm still going to hell sweetheart." Dean announced. _

_Ruby seethed, flexing her fists. "You get to watch me die, Dean. And do not…call me…_sweetheart."

"_I thought your soul already belonged to her?" Sam asked. Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes._

"_My soul doesn't belong to her, idiot. She owns all of ours, but mine belonged to that sidewalk shit you already killed. So are you guys going to shut up with the questions or what? They should be here any minute." She said, lowering herself to the opposite mattress to them. _

"_Who?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes._

"_Who do you think? Santa Clause? I swear to god-well…not god-you have nothing going on in there." She huffed, gesturing to his head._

_A vast silence had passed, as the two brothers were at a loss of words. When no one spoke up after a few, Ruby continued on. "And because of your stupid deal, I have to go back." _

_Dean shook his head and rubbed his chin with his hand, feeling the prickles of a growing beard from the lack of shaving. He didn't believe this bitch one-_

_The door flung open once more, a middle aged women appearing from behind it. Her eyes were glassed white, brown hair swooping around her face. Snarls were heard from either side of her, the invisible vocalizations sending barks in their direction. Ruby nodded thoughtfully, her lips tight as she turned and smirked._

"_Hellhounds, very bitchy of you Lilith. Like always I suppose" She seethed, raising an eyebrow. _

_Before the brothers knew it, the two were pinned against the wall; an invisible force pushing them against it and holding their hands to the cement. The wall behind Sam had cracked and chiseled as he was shoved._

"_Mmm…Someone had to do the job" Came the thick accented voice of the women, who stepped forth. Ruby took a step back, watching her closely. "And I would think you would be giving them up." She continued._

_Ruby clicked her tongue "I can care less about what you think. Just get it over with and leave them the hell alone. You know who holds the contract, don't you?" She remarked. Dean raised his eyebrows, something she had left out perhaps? _

_Lilith nodded and took a step back, raising her chin and flicking her hands in Ruby's direction. "Get her, boys…" she chuckled. Ruby braced herself, cringing inwardly. _

_A set of teeth found their way around her ankles, dragging her to the floor with a forceful tug and rip of her skin. She gritted her teeth and kicked out her leg, feeling something beneath her heel move. The other tore at her right leg while the one who had took her down snapped at her shoulder, the two working barbarically at tearing the flesh from her muscles. Ruby held back her scream, instead turning her body to the side and gripping the floorboards, yelping and groaning in pain. _

_Smirking at the bloody sight of the demon being ripped to almost shreds, Lilith pushed an invisible body from Ruby's, taking the knife from its sheath on the place of her right thigh-which was tattered and gushing crimson. "And I'll be taking this…You can have it back in hell" she smiled, examining the blade. _

_Dean watched with widened eyes, fighting against the hands that pushed him; Sam was doing the same. _

_Ruby gasped as her arm was tugged at, ripping it from the teeth with a force that took the energy that she had left. She attempted to get up, shaking violent at the movement; if she was going down, she would go down with a fight for it. But her attempt was cut short when a hound snapped at her stomach, tearing down._

_Needless to say what happened next? _

_She lay on her back and gasped for air as they continued to shred, though it was a matter of time before they stopped. Lilith wore a scowl, murmuring something under her breath; and soon, she and the hounds were gone, Dean and Sam both falling towards the ground. Ruby's bloody corpse laid in the room, near the door yet near Sam's bed; eyes distant and skin pale. She was dead—but Dean knew that she was not-Mentally speaking. He shook his head as he walked over to her, bending over glancing at the empty sheath._

"_We need that knife Dean; it can't be in Lilith's hands. Or in hell for that matter" Sam muttered quietly. _

_Dean only nodded, wrinkling his nose slightly. "The question is: how are we going to get it?"_

..0

Dean shook his head at the memory, gesturing his hand for Sam to follow him as he drew forward. He cocked his gun, made sure Sam had the colt secure…and passed the open gates.

**This will maybe be a two chaptered story, but I'm not sure if I should just end it here. Eh, we shall see, no? Well I hoped you liked it! Constructive criticism is welcomed**


End file.
